Minecraft - Life the block way
by kacitaney99
Summary: I never thought I would be able to make it out here. What with all the exploding creepers, moaning zombies, hissing spiders and skeletal archers. Apparently I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was vast and empty where I started off at. It was a desert land so I definitely was NOT going to make a living out here. I needed to go somewhere that wasn't too hot or wasn't too cold, what I needed was to find a spot that was right in between all the different areas of land so I could find what I needed as I needed it. I headed off in the search of a perfect spot for my house gathering wood, dirt, sand, anything that I could find to build my house out of. Finally after wandering for what felt like days I found the perfect little island to build on. It was surrounded by water, had desert right across the way and over the mountain was the Iceland. It was perfect. I got to work immediately knowing that night would be upon me soon.

First I made a crafting table so I could make my wood planks and my tools and whatever else I might need. After pondering for a while I decided against the wood and made my house out of dirt. This way I could use the wood to make tools and torches. After what only felt like seconds, it was night and the zombies and creepers were upon me. I had to hide and quick before they discovered me. Luckily I was able to make a door and survive through the night. It was the longest most terrifying night of my life. But when morning finally came I was relieved to see the sun and the bright blue sky.

That all changed in a blink of an eye. It started to pour down rain but I didn't care. The house will be built today. I went hunting in the late afternoon to find some food and some wool so I could make a bed so I could actually sleep through the night. After wandering around aimlessly I finally found a herd of sheep and cows so I went sword happy and gathered the food and wool that I needed. I went back to the house and finished up the last bit of construction.

Finally I was done and I had a decent house to live in. It was now time to start living. As the days went by I worked on building a barn, a pen for some sheep and a field to plant wheat to feed the sheep. But yet I still wasn't happy so I started looking in the same area for a new place to build my house when I found this amazing area in the side of the mountain right next to the pen where I could build my house. I didn't waste even a second I started building walls and digging out hallways. This time though I worked straight through the night and through the day and then through night again until finally, it was done. I was very excited to move into my new cave house.

I went over to the old house to start moving things. Once I had moved in I decided I should go check on the sheep. A couple had gotten out and some looked like they were starving to death. So I fed them got the other sheep back and fixed the gate. All was well now, I was happy. Or so I thought anyway. My house looked all doom and gloom so I put paintings up and I built a basement out of a cave that was beneath the house. Now I am happy with my house. I decided it was time to start mining so I gathered my torches and went off with my pickaxes on a hunt for a cave. I found one that had lava in it which was a very unsettling yet very exciting thing because sometimes diamonds are found right near lava. Sure enough as I wandered around I found a vain of about three blocks of diamond. I was thrilled. I got them out and exited the cave to put them away. Then I slept for many days.

**A/N- This is my first story on here so I apologize if it sucks. I could really use some criticism about all this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I awoke in a full body sweat. The creepers and zombies had invaded my dreams. I needed to get out of the house and work on the farm for a while. So I got out of bed and stretched like a bear that had just come out of hibernation. It was bright outside and the sun was barely coming up over the mountain range. It was beautiful. I grabbed my shears and some wheat and headed out the pen to feed the sheep and gather their wool.

They all started freaking out as I approached with the wheat. They apparently were just as hungry as I was. I started feeding the sheep and they tried to eat my hands to! I needed to start feeding them more often. After they all had been fed I went around and gathered all their wool. It felt like I was holding a cloud every time I sheered one of them. Their wool was so soft and bright red it looked like Santa's suit.

After caring for the sheep I decided to go mining again. I grabbed about a million torches in knowing there would be mobs in the cave and grabbed as many pickaxes that I had. Then I set out in search of a different cave. Finally I came across one and headed in. The moment I hit darkness a creeper came up behind me and exploded. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Somehow though, I managed to survive. I got up and put torches all around me. I was sweating boulders now.

I put about three torches down every time it got even a bit dark. I wasn't taking any chances. I eventually found the back of the cave but I kept going. I mined through stone, gravel and dirt looking over my back every time I went deeper to make sure the torches were still in sight. I was still sweating boulders. I finally hit some iron veins. When I found the iron I felt like celebrating when I found the iron because this was what I had come down here for. What I was risking my life for! It was amazing.

Eventually though I ended up digging up and out of the tunnel that I had created. It was dark. I placed torches all around me. I left no darkness. Now I was sweating a waterfall. I was freaking out. I had no idea where I was, no map to find my way home, and it was night so the mobs were out and about. I sat there all night hoping and praying nothing would try to kill me.

Finally morning came. I sighed a breath of relief so big it could've created a hurricane. I picked up my torches and started heading back in the direction I hoped was home. Instead of finding the house I found a village. It was a nice small village and the people seemed friendly but I didn't plan on sticking around to find out. So I started heading out of the village and back towards the tunnel opening.

I found it again and went back down so I could follow it back out to the cave opening to find my way back to the house. I wasted no time in there. I ran the entire way through the cave not stopping for anything or anyone. I eventually stumbled upon the opening and ran out into the open air. It was such a relief to be out of there. I headed off towards the house. I could see the barn in the distance so I knew where to go.

I finally reached the house. I went inside put everything away and flopped down on my bed. What a day it had been. That was probably the most active and most dangerous day I have had since I got here. Yet it was actually kind of fun. I might actually go out and do it again tomorrow. As I started to drift off to sleep I started planning on what I was going to do tomorrow.

**A/N- This is my first story on here so I apologize if it sucks. I could really use some criticism about all this. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt as though I had been asleep for about 2 seconds when morning came. The light in the house was brighter than usual. I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a gaping hole in the roof of my house. Great. Just great a creeper exploded on top of my house last night! But wait if one had exploded wouldn't I have heard it? I mean when that one exploded right behind me yesterday it was like a cow had just sat on my eardrum. Maybe it wasn't a creeper. Maybe it was a cow falling through the roof or something. Either way I need to fix that roof and fast. Before chickens start pouring in.

I got straight to work on fixing the roof. I grabbed my cobblestone and started putting it back together. After a while it got so hot and I could feel the sweat pouring down my back and I could feel the blistering hot sun on the top of my head. It was like standing in a pit of lava. I couldn't take much more of this. I started rushing to get the last of the roof finished up so that my house would cool down before night came again. Then night came as I still worked on the roof. Now I knew I really had to hurry up and finish this.

I finished right as a zombie was about to walk through the hole in the roof. My heart was beating as fast as a race horse. Had it been going any faster it could've run a marathon...without me! I was really freaked out now. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight so I decided to start working on the basement some more. I got down there with my pickaxe, torches and dirt and got to work. I worked through the night the whole time scared that I might end up finding a monster down there. I was sleep deprived and hungry as I worked on the basement so I started hallucinating things. It was crazy.

Then I saw, or so I thought, a wall of diamonds. I started digging and ended up outside in the cool night air. When I felt the nip of the air I realized that the diamonds weren't real. And not a moment to soon. A zombie was headed straight for me! I ran back into the basement, heart racing, lungs burning, and covered the hole up. I waited but I could still here it moaning on the other side of the wall.

**A/N- This is my first story on here so I apologize if it sucks. I could really use some criticism about all this. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment I realized something. I needed to stop being afraid of the mobs and start facing them head on. So I broke through the wall and ran after the zombie. I was tired of being afraid and living in fear of them busting in to my house and killing me. So I set out to kill all the monsters I could. It was time to stop being afraid and to start living. I started killing monsters left and right pickaxe in hand. Nothing could stop me know I was on a killing streak.

As I was battling a zombie the sun started to creep up over the mountains. At that point I knew it was time to go home make some armor and some swords. With one last flick of the wrist I lopped of it head. Then with pride in my heart I marched back to my cave and got ready for tonight. I got back and made iron armor and an iron sword or two. I was ready to take on the world at this point. But now the only thing left to do was to wait for night to roll back around so I decided to practice some skills with my sword since I hadn't had much practice with one before.

I started slicing, dicing, slashing, gashing and any other move I could think of at a tree that was right near the house. I was going to be ready this time. Those mobs would never know what hit them. They were going down. They couldn't scare me anymore. Well except maybe the creepers because they do tend to explode. But other than that I was done being scared, done running and done living in fear.

Finally night came. I went out on the search for anything I could find. First I ran into a zombie. He never even knew it was coming. I snuck up behind him and before he could even turn around his head was already laying on the ground beside him. I was very proud of myself in that moment. But that one moment wasn't enough. I wasn't done there.

I kept on killing all through the night. Nothing evil would escape my grasp. They were all in for a world of hurt. Sadly the sun did start to rise again so the fun was over. I went back to the house so I could tend to the farm and the fields. All the sheep were just about dead, my crops were yellow, and the barn was a mess. So I fed the sheep, watered and harvested the wheat and then repaired the barn.

I may be killing things all night but I still need to keep the homestead in good shape. So as the day went by I took care of things around the homestead and made sure there was plenty of food and materials stocked up in the house. Then when night finally came my heart started beating so loud it sounded like a drum. It was as though I hadn't moved at all because the next thing I remember was I had my armor on and my sword in my hand and was headed off into the night.

**A/N- This is my first story on here so I apologize if it sucks. I could really use some criticism about all this. Thanks!**

**Another A/N- I have a community as well that has this story a long with a few other Minecraft stories. If you would like to be a staff member on it PM me and let me know!**


End file.
